


Загадай желание

by Edema, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: История эта случилась именно в такое чудесное утро, тридцать первого декабря.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор благодарен любимым кинофильмам «Покровские ворота» и «Стиляги», и позволил себе позаимствовать незабываемую атмосферу того времени и несколько ярких цитат. Написано по заявке: И про мстительскую коммуналку что-нибудь веселое, без ангста и ГВ. Написано в подарок.

Утро в коммунальной квартире на Долгопрудном, тринадцать всегда начинается одинаково.

Нарушая самый сладкий утренний сон, один за другим звонят восемь будильников и одни напольные часы.

Какофония мелодичного «тирлим-тирлим» и глухого «бом-бам-блямс» переходит в заливистое дребезжание и завершается дважды сиплым и насмешливым «Прие-е-е-хали!» любимого попугая Марии Николавны Хилл.

Шаркая тапками, полусонный товарищ Беннер цепляется за оставленные у дверей лыжи, затем падает медный таз, и набор ярких эпитетов, которому мог бы позавидовать составитель любого морфологического словаря, разносится по длинному коридору.

Поочередно хлопают двери, вспыхивают голубоватым пламенем конфорки, ледяная струя воды ударяет в дно обшарпанной металлической раковины, и аромат молотого кофе, который заваривает Люсьен Асгардович, а попросту Люсенька, приятно щекочет ноздри.

Из ванной комнаты несется шумное отфыркивание, а бодрый «Марш Энтузиастов», под который краса и гордость ОСАВИАХИМА Климент Ефремович Ястребов ритмично делает двадцать приседаний на общей кухне, извещает, что утро таки наступило.

Морозное и ясное, суетливое и праздничное. Утро самого лучшего дня в году, любимого всеми за особый дух праздника, мандаринов и мясной кулебяки.

Того самого, когда не смолкают телефонные трели, и аппарат, висящий на стене в прихожей, раскаляется от поздравлений и пожеланий нового счастья.

Единственного дня в году, когда все соседи собираются за круглым столом, щедро заставленным салатами, нарезкой из «Краковской», квашеной капусткой и куриными ножками «по-киевски», а входная дверь не закрывается от снующих туда-сюда детей семьи Ястребовых, запорошенных снегом, розовощеких и счастливых.

Волшебного дня, когда забываются старые обиды и можно шутить, и даже немного флиртовать, петь и танцевать старое танго под шуршание патефона, найденного на пыльных антресолях Стасиком Капитановым.  
Молодым человеком приятным во всех отношениях, скромным, но решительным. С прекрасными голубыми глазами и трепетными пальцами, талантливым студентом Суриковского художественного училища.

 

***

История эта случилась именно в такое чудесное утро, тридцать первого декабря.

В квартире, принадлежавшей когда-то известному профессору квантовой физики Говарду Эмильевичу Старку, а сейчас заселенной жильцами — не по воле его сына и наследника Антона Старка, а по разнарядке ЖЭКа — все шло как обычно, по заведенному распорядку.

Ну, может быть, только чуть-чуть иначе.

Мария Николавна Хилл, строгая, но справедливая учительница английского, торопилась закончить урок, чтобы окунуться в общую суматоху и настроение праздника.

Она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, отбивая ритм кончиком карандаша, и заставляла Петеньку Паркера повторять неправильные глаголы.

Петенька ковырял в носу, тоскливо бормотал ненавистные «брэик, броук, броукен» и, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, выглядывал в окно.

Там, во дворе, за ночь навалило снегу, и соседские мальчишки уже строили высоченную крепость. С настоящими башенками и окошками-бойницами, запасами снежных снарядов и даже неглубоким овражком по периметру, который можно было взять только штурмом и отвагой.

И Петька не мог думать ни о чем другом.

Новехонькие варежки, которые прислала любимому племяннику тетя Мойра из Пензы, были усовершенствованы по его слезливой просьбе молодым ученым, соседом и по совместительству Антоном Старком, и сейчас отлеживались во внутреннем кармане шубы.

Кусочки шершавой ленты, цепляющейся абсолютно за все и не дающей скользить по снегу, должны были стать тайным оружием победы в ледовом побоище. С их помощью Петька собирался взобраться на вражескую крепость.

В комнате напротив широко известный в узких кругах исполнитель комических куплетов Люсьен Асгардович принимал гостя, но, терзаемый бесконечными звонками, всякий раз выскакивал в коридор и, заламывая руки, восклицал:

— Можно не шуметь, когда я работаю с автором?

Тонкая сеточка, сохраняющая в идеальном порядке гладко зачесанные назад волосы, и шелковый халат, расшитый павлинами, завершали образ его натуры: тонкой, артистической и нервной.

Его гость, начинающий композитор Толик Молотков, больше похожий на финского лесоруба, чем на служителя муз, жутко смущался и краснел, покрываясь пятнами.

Он переминался с ноги на ногу и нервно сжимал в руках ноты, а Люсенька ел его глазами и приговаривал:

— Какой талант! А?! Какая экспрессия! Всего восемь куплетов, а все схвачено! Дайте я вас расцелую! — И он троекратно прикладывался к роскошным губам Молоткова.

Толик млел и не сопротивлялся — быть обласканным московской богемой, о большем он не мог и мечтать. Он втягивал Люсеньку в свои объятия и нежно размазывал по широкой груди. Люсьен Асгардович, придавленный недюжинным талантом, тоненько попискивал и затихал.

А тем временем товарищ Беннер, логопед по образованию и любитель-кактусовед по призванию, торопился на последнее в этом году заседание кафедры, но никак не мог отыскать сначала резиновые калоши, а затем — очки в роговой оправе, которые сидели у него на носу.

Зверея от безысходности, он что-то бормотал себе под нос и пытался сохранить душевное равновесие.

— Шла Таша по сошш… Тьфу ты! Шла Саша по шоссе! И сосала сушку.

— Борис Харитонович? — Мечта всех его грез, медицинская сестра первой категории Наталья Романова, в легком халатике и бигудях, с сигаретой в руке и алом маникюре оторвалась на минутку от телефонного аппарата.

Она смотрела на него тем взглядом, от которого товарищу Беннеру хотелось влезть на шпиль университета на Воробьевых горах и орать, как белый медведь в жаркую погоду.

— Простите, вы что-то сказали? — Легкий дымок от ее сигареты создавал ореол таинственности, и товарищ Беннер путем несложных логических вычислений понял, что погиб окончательно.

— Ложечка моя желобо-выгибистая с переподвы-под-вер-том, — тщательно артикулируя, произнес Борис Харитонович и сел на табурет, под которым оказались калоши.

— И вас с наступающим! — Наталья выставила вбок оголенную ножку в розовом тапочке с помпоном и слегка наклонилась вперед. Взору товарища Беннера открылось все, что он никак не решался принять на свой счет.

Он икнул и, плотно прижимаясь к стене, чтобы не дай бог не задеть гражданку Романову своими чувствами, которые не могли скрыть даже хорошо отутюженные брюки, просочился на улицу.

На общей кухне шипело и клубилось. Любительница спиритических сеансов по четным и домохозяйка по нечетным Ванда Максимовна Близнецова колдовала над кастрюлями.

Она одновременно присматривала за тестом, прикидывала в уме количество гостей и при этом диктовала Павлуше список покупок.

— Десяток яиц, триста граммов «Докторской», бутылочку красного и свежий багет. — Ванда Максимовна достала с верхней полки жестяную банку с индийским слоном и выудила оттуда хрустящую купюру. — Пулей!

Павлушу, младшего брата и отраду ее сердца, мастера спорта международного класса по бегу на короткие дистанции по прозвищу Ртуть, знали все соседи.

Стройный как кипарис, с вьющимися локонами цвета морозного инея и печальными глазами дикой серны, Павлуша был завидным женихом.

Девицы томно вздыхали на скамейке под его подъездом, а мамаши мечтали, что однажды Павлуша подкатит на белой «Волге» с серебристым оленем на капоте и умчит их веснушчатое недоразумение в светлое будущее.

Но Павлушу интересовала только сила толчка с низкого старта и скорость встречного ветра. И кое-что еще, о чем Ванда могла только догадываться.

— Одна нога здесь, другая там, — отрапортовал Павлуша, и Ванда не успела оглянуться, как его и след простыл.

— За девушками бы так бегал, — вздохнула она и выложила на стол колоду карт для пасьянса.

Трефовый валет, жутко напоминающий ей кого-то из знакомых, в последнее время все чаще выпадал Павлуше вместо бубновой дамы, чем не на шутку волновал ее.

— Выстрелит такой купидон в сердце, и поминай как звали.

— Хорошего парня воспитали. — Климентий Ефремович внезапно вынырнул из-под стола, где делал пятьдесят отжиманий, по двадцать пять в два захода, и втянул живот, демонстрируя свою военную выправку.

— Ох, не знаю, — Ванда сгребла со стола карты и сунула в карман передника, — мужского воспитания парню не хватает.

Она достала из шкафчика графин с наливкой и плеснула в хрустальную рюмку.

— Вот бы под ваше крыло, товарищ майор, в стрелковый клуб.

Вишневая наливка тягучим ароматом ударила Ястребову в нос.

— Старшина, любезная Ванда Максимовна, — поправил ее Ястребов, — но всегда рад служить.

Он вопросительно глянул на рюмку и сделал два пружинистых наклона вправо, а затем влево:

— Не рановато ли?

Ванда Максимовна покосилась на часы, потом зачем-то похлопала рукой по карману, в котором томилась колода для пасьянса, и аккуратно подвинула наливочку Ястребову.

— Пять капель всего, красненькой, врачи советуют.

Недолго думая, Климент Ефремович опрокинул наливку внутрь и блаженно улыбнулся.

— Присмотрю за вашим вихрастым красавцем.

— Уж вы его «в ежовых», — Ванда приняла из рук соседа хрустальную рюмку и снова плеснула на дно, затем взболтнула содержимое графина, оценивая на глазок, сколько осталось, и спрятала Вишневочку на прежнее место — Уж вы его «на мушке», как говорится.

— Из этих рук еще никто не уходил. — Климент Ефремович крякнул и, ни секунды не сомневаясь, оприходовал вторую порцию.

С сожалением проследил, как графинчик с наливкой перекочевал на полку, и решил, что самое время завершить утреннюю гимнастику.

Он захватил с плиты чайник, который давно уже насвистывал ре-минор второй октавы, раскланялся с Близнецовой и, подмигнув Наташе, которая все еще ворковала с кем-то по телефону, проследовал в конец коридора.

 

***

Стас Капитанов, который выждал, пока все разбегутся по своим делам, прикрыл дверь кухни и вздрогнул от резкого звонка в прихожей.

Звонили три раза — Капитановым.

Под громкий лай собак и визг детей в дверь просунулась верхушка пушистой ели, а следом за ней просочились запах смолы, свежести и черный «кок» Женьки Барнса. Теплая шапка, которую его заставляла надевать мать, торчала из бокового кармана.

Женька дорожил стильной укладкой. Он потратил на нее все утро, и никакие уговоры не могли заставить его упрятать под вислоухую ушанку такую красоту. Даже в двадцатиградусный мороз.

— Принимай! Чего стоишь? — Женька пихал одной рукой елку, которая разлапилась и никак не хотела проходить в дверь, а второй прижимал к груди сверток.

— Где взял? — Стас ухватился за верхушку и помог втащить елку внутрь.

— Где взял, там уже нет. — Женька тряхнул елку так, чтобы она расправила все ветви, и подтолкнул к Стасу. — Вам, как и обещал.

Он отряхнул пальто от снега и прилипших иголок, глядя в зеркало, поправил «кок», но, зацепившись взглядом за точеные лодыжки Романовой, завис.

— Куда смотрит общественность? Это же не ноги, а оружие массового поражения.

— Тебе принести аптечку? — Стас жутко уважал Женьку за раскованность и умение вести себя с девушками. Науку, которая ему не давалась вовсе.

— И защитную маску, и антидот. — Барнс мечтательно смотрел на Романову.

— Женька, ты опоздаешь. — Стас проследил за взглядом лучшего друга и только покачал головой.

Наташа наконец повесила трубку, окинула взглядом новую прическу, пижонский шарфик Барнса и стильное черное пальто. Для Женьки это был сигнал к атаке.

— Детка, хочешь провести время с пользой? Приходи встречать новый год в «Бродвей».

Но Романова только фыркнула и выпустила изо рта фирменное колечко дыма, которое тут же растаяло, как надежды Барнса.

Женька одернул воротник пальто, встал в позу Элвиса и запел, чуть гнусавя:

_Ты_  
С высоты  
Красоты своей меня не замечаешь,  
Но  
Всё равно  
Будет ночь, и ты меня ещё узнаешь. 

— Ты всегда такой настырный?

— Я не настырный, я целеустремленный!

— Всегда хотела у тебя спросить, Барнс, чем ты вообще занимаешься?

— Я просто танцую. — Женька сделал несколько замысловатых движений ногами.

Романова закатила глаза и снова взялась за телефон.

— В стране, где даже нельзя громко чихнуть, чтоб не попасть под уголовный кодекс, он просто танцует.

Капитанов негромко рассмеялся:

— Отшила она тебя, и даже пальто не помогло. Простовато для Романовой, да?

— Много она понимает. Важно не то, что снаружи, а то, что на подкладке. Чем свободней человек, тем он проще одет.

Женька сунул сверток в руки Стасу:

— Держи.

— А это что?

— Что-что, ничего.— Женька развернулся, чтобы уйти, но задержался. — Сливы там. Отцу к Новому году дали на службе, а мать сказала, тебе нужнее. Гемоглобин, ну и там всякое.

После ухода в лучший мир матери Стаса Женька и его родители были самыми близкими ему людьми.

— Сливы… — Стас потянул носом воздух, и запах сладких вяленых слив сразу вернул его лет на десять назад, в те дни, когда они с Женькой тягали такие же из компота, а потом стреляли косточками из окна — кто дальше.

Он густо покраснел:

— Я тоже что-нибудь придумаю.

— Придумает он. — Женька ткнул Стаса кулаком в плечо.— Главное, выздоравливай, а то синий весь, как отмороженный. Девушки любить не будут.

— Мне не надо. — Стас положил одну сливу на язык и зажмурился.

— Точно отмороженный. — Женька сглотнул набежавшую слюну, но сливу не взял. — Ладно, я отчаливаю.

— К девяти придешь?

— Приду. — Женька снова ткнул Стаса в бок. — Ртуть обещал новые пластинки. И это… не кисни.

— Не буду.

Стас закрыл за ним дверь, сунул пакет со сливами младшим Ястребовым и потащил елку в конец коридора.

Теперь уже точно нужно было стучать в комнату к Антону, а вернее, Тони, как его когда-то называл Говард Эмильевич.

— Вот ведь придумал — «Тони».

Стас тихо повторял его имя, и оно перекатывалось во рту сладкой сливой.

***

Новый год всегда праздновали в бывшей гостиной профессорской квартиры. И елку, по любезному предложению Антона, ставили там же.

Старку-младшему — молодому перспективному студенту, который поступил сразу на третий курс университета, надежде всей советской науки, уверенно идущему по стопам своего отца, после раздела досталось целых две комнаты.

В одной был старый кабинет Говарда с выходом на крышу, где Антон устроил мастерскую и целыми днями что-то паял, чертил и рассчитывал, а в другой — большая гостиная. С роялем, хрустальной люстрой, высокими потолками и витиеватой лепниной, украшающей колонны и сводчатые арки над камином.

Камин никогда не зажигали, а вот на рояле по большим праздникам, когда все соседи собирались за столом, Люсенька и Мария Николавна музицировали в четыре руки.

Дети Ястребовых носились вокруг, товарищ Беннер читал стихи, а Ванда Максимовна угощала всех пончиками с ванильным сахаром.

В такие дни Стасу казалось, что все они — одна большая семья.

Он усаживался в большом кресле и, запрокинув голову на спинку, рассматривал фигурную розетку вокруг люстры с виноградными гроздьями и мотыльками.

Капитанову до дрожи в пальцах хотелось нарисовать и лозу, и мотыльков с нежными крыльями, и пухлых ангелочков, облепивших свод над камином.

Их плавные линии и изящные переходы, искусно вылепленные черты плутоватых мордашек и натянутую тетиву луков в пухлых пальчиках.

Амуры хитро глядели на Стаса и безо всякого смущения выставляли свои ангельские прелести напоказ. И даже стыдливо скрещенные ножки не могли скрыть милые маленькие пенисы из белоснежного алебастра. Отчего Капитанов вдруг начинал ерзать в кресле и нервно кусать губы. Нахальные сорванцы сводили на нет все мысли о классическом рисунке и с каждым разом только сильнее будоражили фантазию художника.

***

Стас мог бы прийти в любое время, но стеснялся.

И если бы не случай — нужно было зажать пассатижи, чтобы тонкий проводок не ускользал из рук, а Антон мог удерживать непослушную пружину и закрутить какой-то винт, — Капитанов вряд ли бы отважился.

Младший Старк работал так увлеченно и красиво, что уже через полчаса Стас забыл про амуров и их хитрые взгляды и пялился только на ловкие руки Антона.

На сосредоточенный взгляд, напряженную линию плеч. На завитки черных волос и непослушную прядь надо лбом, которую так хотелось смахнуть ладонью.

Стас проторчал у него целый день и только к вечеру вспомнил, что с самого утра ничего не ел. Но Антон достал авоську, висевшую за окном, нарезал хлеба и сыра, а Стас метнулся на кухню и взбодрил пузатый чайник.

Они сидели на крыше и смотрели, как звезды зажигаются в небе. Ели свой скромный ужин и запивали крепким, сладким чаем. И было так хорошо, как никогда раньше.

С Антоном все было ново и интересно.

Он умел вдохновенно говорить и уютно молчать. А еще бесконечно рассказывать о своих мечтах и планах, и Стасу казалось, что доверяет он свои невероятные по масштабам идеи только ему.

И Капитанов зачастил в мастерскую.

По утрам приносил воду, чтобы можно было сварить кофе на удивительной плитке с голубоватой дугой, которую изобрел неуемный гений Старка и теперь мог за считанные секунды согреть что угодно.

Или глубокой ночью, чтобы отобрать из рук Тони, уснувшего прямо за рабочим столом, циркуль или отвертку и укрыть теплым пледом.

Больше всего Капитанову хотелось взять его на руки и перетащить на большой диван, который стоял тут же, в мастерской, но он боялся, что не хватит сил.

Но еще больше Стас боялся, что Антон проснется.

Он живо представлял себе эту картину: как несет его на руках, склоняется над диваном, и в последний момент Тони открывает глаза.

Их лица оказываются так непозволительно близко, что можно коснуться щеки, упругих губ и…

На этом месте Стас всегда останавливался, потому что дальше было «слишком».

Как из безумного сна. Невозможного и стыдного, но такого сладкого, что у Стаса начинало ныть внизу живота.

***

Дней за десять до нового года Капитанов, как обычно, пришел с самого утра, привычно толкнул дверь и обнаружил, что она закрыта.

Стучать, чтобы нарушить уединение человека, который запер дверь — такому его не учили — и Стас развернулся, и уныло побрел в свою комнату.

А сегодня у него была уважительная причина, и он затарабанил в дверь.

Антон открыл тут же, как будто только его и ждал.

Всклокоченные волосы, перепачканные в чем-то, похожем на сажу, руки и прожженная в нескольких местах майка — все говорило, что он снова провел в своей мастерской бессонную ночь.

Он весь светился от радости и еле сдерживался от переполняющих его чувств.

— Что-то случилось? — Стас не сомневался, что Антон добился результатов в одном из своих бесконечных опытов.

— Двадцать четыре минуты и две секунды! — выдохнул Тони. — Целых двадцать четыре! Понимаешь?!

— Нет, ничего не понимаю.

— Правильно, не понимаешь! — Антон рассмеялся. — Вечером покажу!

Сейчас он был похож на сумасшедшего, а еще немного на влюбленного.

И Стаса тянуло к нему с невероятной силой, как будто внутри у того был магнит, сопротивляться которому было бесполезно.

Антон застыл, думая о чем-то своем, но уже через секунду схватил елку и Стаса и поволок в центр комнаты.

Он воткнул широкий ствол в какое-то приспособление и потянул Капитанова за руку.

— Держи здесь!

Стас от резкого рывка уткнулся носом в колючую ветку и отпрянул.

— Не дергайся! — Антон уже присел на корточки, укрепляя елку в странной треноге, от которой тянулись провода, и поэтому схватил Стаса за ногу.

Под коленкой обожгло, и мелкие мурашки метнулись по бедру вверх.

Если бы Тони знал, как действуют его прикосновения, он бы дотрагивался до Стаса, как до оголенного провода — только в резиновых перчатках.

Но Антон Старк, в голове у которого были ряды математических формул, десятки законов физики и вся таблица химических элементов разом, вряд ли думал о такой ерунде, как коленки Капитанова. Он наверняка не заморачивался такими мелочами.

— Я не дергаюсь. — Стасик замер на месте, а колючая ветка прочертила по щеке, оставляя тонкие царапинки.

Тони ползал вокруг елки и обнимающего ее Капитанова, пыхтел, чертыхался и, наконец, вынырнул из-под широких лап.

— Отпускай!

Стасик сделал шаг назад, и елка всей своей смолистой красотой рухнула на застывшего от неожиданности Капитанова.

— Черт! — Антон подхватил елку и, почти обнимая Стасика, снова пихнул его навстречу колючей красавице.

На минуту и елка, и Капитанов оказались в его объятиях.

Стасик охнул и зажмурился от удовольствия, окатившего его с ног до головы, но Антон уже отпустил елку и снова нырнул вниз.

— Теперь отходи!

Капитанов медленно отпустил смолистый ствол и, не чуя под собой ног, отступил назад. Елка стояла как вкопанная.

Тогда Антон обмотал ее гирляндой из разноцветных лампочек и щелкнул тумблером на небольшой панели.

Елка замигала, переливаясь огнями, и медленно закружилась, выставляя напоказ свои пушистые бока.

— Ух ты! — только и смог произнести Капитанов.

Он смотрел не на елку, а в глаза Антона, в которых то вспыхивали, то гасли искры приближающегося праздника, и смутился, когда тот перехватил его взгляд.

— Как думаешь, Полине понравится?

— А это для Полины? — голос Капитанова дрогнул, и щеки полыхнули бордовым.

— А ты думал, для кого? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Антон, и Стасику почему-то показалось, что тот его дразнит.

Он сердито мотнул головой, прогоняя глупую обиду.

Полина Перцева — девушка с характером, лучшая ученица на курсе, умница и красавица. С точеной фигуркой, рыжеватыми локонами, нежным голосом и влюбленным взглядом, который не спутаешь ни с чем.

Она не выпускала Антона из своих маленьких нежных ладошек ни на минуту. Не проходило и дня, чтобы Полина не забежала узнать как дела, взять конспект или вытащить Старка на премьеру «Лебединого» в Большом театре.

О такой девушке можно было только мечтать, но Капитанов мечтал совсем о другом.

Ну, во-первых, о мире во всем мире, богатом урожае кукурузы и, конечно, полетах в космос. А во-вторых, о том, что однажды Антон Старк изобретет такую формулу, которая превратит его в высокого и сильного, широкоплечего и обязательно красивого. Защитника всех угнетенных.

И тогда у Капитанова хватит сил не только громить врагов любимой Родины, но и защищать покой великого ученого и изобретателя Антона Говардовича Старка.

В том, что Тони станет великим, Стас не сомневался ни одной минуты.

— Подарки — это хорошо, — пробурчал он.

— И праздник, и елка. — Антон смотрел на краснеющего обиженного Стаса и улыбался. — И самое главное — желание загадать!

Он достал коробку с новогодней мишурой и игрушками и протянул Стасу.

— У тебя ведь есть желание?

У Капитанова за последние дни накопилось столько желаний, что двенадцати ударов вряд ли бы хватило, чтобы перечислить их все. А одно из них, самое главное, было так близко — на расстоянии вытянутой руки, можно было запросто дотронуться. Ощутить тепло...

Но Стасу казалось, протяни он руку, и мечта его растает, исчезнет, как отражение в глубокой воде, разойдется большими кругами, оставив только грусть и необъяснимую тоску.

— Чего молчишь? — Антон смотрел на Капитанова тем странным взглядом, от которого сердце билось, словно он, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, взобрался на пятый этаж. — Есть же?

Стас только молча кивнул.

Антон хотел еще что-то сказать, но резко развернулся и быстро пошел к двери, распахнул ее и чуть не сшиб Леру и Никитку Ястребовых, которые только и ждали, когда их позовут наряжать елку.

— Антоша! — Розовощекая Лерочка Ястребова пихала мандариновые дольки за обе щеки, и сладкий сок тек по ее пальцам. — Мама шказала, надо шпрасить. Уже мовно украфать?

— Я первый! — Никита нырнул Тони под руку и вскарабкался на высокий стул. Лицо его было перепачкано, и он постоянно что-то жевал, утирая липкий рот рукавом.

Антон подошел поближе.

— Что жуем?

— Шливы.

Никитка шмыгнул носом и запустил руку в коробку с новогодними украшениями, которую все еще держал Стас.

Из ящика показалась пятиконечная звезда для верхушки, шары с морозными узорами, золоченые шишки, а еще петрушки с дудочками и медведи, играющие на расписных балалайках.

— Не шливы, а шли-и-вы, — поправила его Лерочка, старательно вытягивая вперед шею, как учил Борис Харитонович.

— Откуда? — удивился Антон.

— Так Женька Барнс приходил, — Стас обрадовался, что можно сменить тему. Ему вовсе не хотелось делиться с Тони своими желаниями, особенно сейчас.

— Чего хотел?

— Так елку же принес!

— Прямо спецагент твой Барнс. — Улыбка Антона отчего-то угасла, и в уголках глаз поселилась легкая грусть. — «Шливы», елка вот.

Антон посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, на перепачканные руки и вздохнул:

— Молодец твой Женька, настоящий друг.

— И ты тоже друг, — тихо сказал Стасик, но Антон ничего не успел ответить.

— Тебя почему три дня на лекциях не было?

На пороге комнаты стояла Полина.

В белоснежной шубке, шапочке и таких же белоснежных варежках она была похожа на Снегурочку.

Ей не хватало только Деда Мороза, который увез бы ее в своих санях куда-нибудь подальше, на Северный полюс, например.

— Тебе профессор Коулсон просил передать. — Она протянула Антону длинный голубоватый конверт и тут же отдернула руку. — Потом прочитаешь!

Полина засунула конверт под стопку учебников и поставила на пол холщовый мешок с коньками, который держала в другой руке.

— Кто-то обещал пойти на каток!

— Сейчас? — удивился Стас.

— Именно сейчас! На улице такая красота! Да и до Нового года еще далеко.

— Идите-идите, а мы тут пока с вашего позволения, Антоша, похозяйничаем! — Близнецова материализовалась в дверях с крахмальной белой скатертью и только ждала команды «накрывать».

— Если вы нас отпустите, Ванда Максимовна, — Антон был сама любезность.

— Идите-идите, — скороговоркой проговорила та, — а то будет как в прошлом году.

— А что было в прошлом году? — поинтересовалась Полина.

— Как что, — Мария Николавна уже закончила урок и заглянула в гостиную, — минус две тарелки и три бокала в хозяйстве.

— Посуда бьется к счастью. — Антон принял из ее рук поднос со столовыми приборами и водрузил на низкий столик возле буфета.

— Вам виднее, Антоша. — Ванда Максимовна склонила голову набок, одаривая Полину сладкой улыбкой.

— Ну, каток так каток. — Стас отдал коробку с новогодними игрушками Лере с Никиткой и, недовольно бормоча себе под нос, он вышел в прихожую.

Все эти разговоры про осколки и неминуемое счастье отчего-то огорчали Капитанова.

— Какие-то дурацкие незабудки на фарфоре могут обещать счастье, — бормотал Стас, натягивая пальто и шапку, — глупость какая.

***

В центральном парке был залит большой каток. Высоченная ель, украшенная бумажными гирляндами, разноцветные огни и музыка из репродукторов создавали праздничное настроение.

Антон катался отменно, а вместе с Полиной они могли бы принимать участие в Новогоднем турнире любителей.

Он то кружил ее в вальсе, то просто и изящно скользил в паре, переплетая руки, то, придерживая Полину за талию, вращался с ней на одной ноге в грациозной «ласточке».

Но самое захватывающее зрелище было, когда Тони на немыслимой скорости несся по большому кругу один. Наклонившись вперед, закинув одну руку за спину, он катился размашисто, широко и плавно, как настоящий чемпион по бегу на коньках.

— Стас, а ты? — Антон резко затормозил, и ледяная крупа веером разлетелась из-под его коньков. — Так и будешь стоять?! Айда с нами!

Сейчас Антон был невероятно красивым. Щеки горели румянцем и даже губы на морозе казались ярче обычного.

— Надевай коньки! Ну, что же ты?!

— Я плохо катаюсь, да и коньков у меня нет.

— Ерунда!

Тони метнулся к киоску и уже через минуту стоял возле него с коньками, взятыми напрокат.

Он опустился на одно колено и, не обращая внимания на бурчание и протесты, потянул с Капитанова теплые ботинки.

Нацепив один конек, затем другой, он накрепко зашнуровал их, не замечая, что у Стаса подрагивают коленки.

Предвкушения счастья, взявшееся непонятно откуда, затопило его от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Стас сделал несколько шагов, неуклюже взмахнул руками и, наверное, плюхнулся бы на задницу, но руки Антона и тут оказались ловчее и надежнее всех.

Он подхватил Стаса под локоть, обнял за спину и, поддерживая, покатил рядом. Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее.

Стас задыхался от быстрого бега, от встречного морозного ветра, а еще больше от объятий Антона, который крепко держал его в своих руках.

Они проехали не меньше пяти кругов, прежде чем Стас заметил, что Полина ушла.

— Обиделась? — Капитанов смотрел на Антона виноватыми глазами.

— Кажется, просто торопилась.

Антон замедлил бег и остановился, давая возможность Стасу отдышаться.

Несмотря на жгучий мороз, по виску Капитанова прокатилась тонкая струйка пота, зацепилась за ресницы и повисла на них радужной капелькой.

Антоша протянул руку и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по веку, стирая капельку. Стас поежился, дернул плечами и мелко задрожал, кусая обветренные губы.

— Замерз? — Антон взял ладони Стаса в свои и дохнул на них, согревая теплом.

От неожиданности Капитанов дернулся, ноги разъехались, и он точно бы навернулся, но Антон снова удержал его.

— Нет! — Стасу совсем не хотелось выглядеть болезненным мерзляком, но Тони уже снял с себя вязаный шарф и замотал как маленького крест на крест.

— Домой?

— Не хочется, — честно признался Стас.

— Надо возвращаться, а то не успеешь загадать свое желание. — Антон оттолкнулся от Стаса и отъехал назад, оставляя его без поддержки.

— Анто... Тони! — Стас покачнулся, но в последний момент уцепился за бортик.

— Что “Тони”? — в глазах его резвились хитрые чертенята.

Он, отталкиваясь то одним коньком, то другим, медленно ехал спиной, шаг за шагом удаляясь от Капитанова.

— Догоняй, а то совсем замерзнешь!

Он остановился, но стоило Стасу сделать полшага, снова отъехал назад.

— Ну же!

И Капитанов, разозлившись на себя за слабость и глупую неуверенность, с силой оттолкнулся от бортика и побежал.

Полетел стрелой, быстро перебирая ногами, не думая больше ни о чем.

Тони еле успел поймать его в охапку, и они оба свалились в большой сугроб у самой кромки льда.

Стасик ткнулся синими, замерзшими губами в губы Тони и охнул от неожиданности, но тот не отпрянул, не сдвинулся даже на миллиметр. Коснулся в ответ, делясь горячим дыханием, и замер.

Стас смотрел в его глаза и видел что-то новое, необъяснимое. Чего не скажешь словами, но обязательно догадаешься, если будешь глядеть не отрываясь.

А вокруг смеялись люди, скрипел под коньками лед, гремела музыка, и чтобы исправить неловкость, Антон загреб ладонью мягкий снег и сыпанул Стасу в лицо.

— Ах, ты! — Стас дернулся и толкнул его, перекатился, наваливаясь сверху, стараясь обмакнуть Тони в сугроб поглубже.

Они дурачились, закидывая друг друга снегом, боролись, катаясь с боку на бок, а затем, раскинув руки в разные стороны, рисовали телами снежных ангелов, как будто им было не чуть больше двадцати, а только-только исполнилось двенадцать.

День растворился в вечерних сумерках, зажглись фонари и мягкий вечер опустился на город.

Стас смотрел в вечернее новогоднее небо, усыпанное звездами, и если бы мог, лежал в этом сугробе вечность.

Но время неумолимо приближалось к Новому году, и Тони потянул его за руку. Отряхнул от снега, натянул поглубже шапку и подтолкнул вперед. Нужно было торопиться.

Они шли домой по заснеженным аллеям парка, и Антон держал его за руку, как маленького, чтобы не потерялся. Но Стас и не смог бы, потому что его ладонь была сжата — крепче не придумаешь — в надежной и горячей Антошиной руке.

Они так и пришли, держась за руки, и только у самого порога Антон, словно нехотя, отпустил руку Стаса.

***

А в большой гостиной уже все было готово к встрече Нового года.

Елка сверкала огнями, поблескивали начищенные столовые приборы, фарфоровые тарелки с вензелями томились в ожидании ароматной курицы, которая, источая восхитительный аромат, празднично лежала в центре стола.

Дети носились вокруг елки, Толик Молотков, приглашенный остаться на празднование Нового года, торжественно и монументально терзал клавиши, а Борис Харитонович в очередной раз пытался очаровать Романову.

Он суетился, то снимал, то надевал очки и, в конце концов запихнув их в карман, забормотал нараспев:

_На мели мы лениво налима ловили,_  
И меняли налима вы мне на линя,  
О любви не меня ли так мило молили,  
И в туманы лимана манили меня… 

Наташа смеялась и кормила его маленькими заварными пирожными с кремовыми розочками.

Климент Ефремович пыхтел на кухне, озадаченный поручением Ванды Максимовны — открыть «Шпроты» и баночку паюсной икры, доставшейся Ястребову по спецзаказу.

А Мария Николавна суетилась вокруг Люсьена Асгардовича, который таки сорвал голос во время дневной репетиции и сейчас полоскал горло травяным настоем, приготовленным ее заботливой рукой.

Большая семья была в сборе, не хватало только Женьки. Перед самым Новым годом он и Пашка Ртуть куда-то испарились, обещая вернуться к двенадцати, унося с собой новинки от Чарли Паркера.

Но для Стаса ни праздничная суета, ни громкая музыка, ни детская беготня — не существовали.

Он все еще ощущал на своих губах легкое прикосновение таких знакомых и одновременно чужих губ, горячий вздох и то, как Тони медлил. Всего несколько секунд, но для Стаса они превратились в долгие минуты.

Он вспоминал счастливые Антошины глаза, пылающие щеки и думал о том, что теперь его новогоднее желание превратилось в то самое несбыточное, что называют мечтой.

Мечта эта затмила и мир во всем мире, и урожай кукурузы, и даже полеты в космос.

Большие напольные часы пробили одиннадцать.

Стас надел белую рубашку, новые брюки, купленные на повышенную стипендию, и придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркало в прихожей.

— …там ему открыт путь в большую науку, — голос Клемента Ефремовича, вырвал Стасика из его мечтаний. — Настоящий Старк. Отец бы гордился им.

— Хорошо хоть Новый год встретит дома, — вторила ему Ванда Максимовна, — а там сразу и в путь.

Холодок пробежал по спине, как будто по коридору прошелся сквозняк. Стасик шагнул в сторону кухни и толкнул дверь.

— Кто в путь, Ванда Максимовна?

— Антоша уезжает, разве он тебе не сказал?

— Тони?

Стас не стал ждать объяснений, он развернулся и побежал. Пролетел через гостиную и толкнул дверь кабинета.

— Тони! Ванда Максимовна сказала, что ты..!

Антон стоял у окна, чертил на морозном стекле какие-то знаки и, казалось не слышал Стаса.

— Не молчи! Это правда?

Тони обернулся, взял со стола распечатанный конверт, принесенный Полиной, и протянул Капитанову.

В верхнем левом углу стоял большой фиолетовый штамп, в центре которого было написано «Центр управления полетами», ЦНИИмаш, город Королев. Антону Говардовичу Старку.

— Когда?

— Послезавтра утром придет машина.

В глазах противно защипало, и Стас до боли прикусил губу.

— Послезавтра...

— Пойдем, у меня есть для тебя подарок.

Тони набросил на плечи Стасу большой теплый плед, распахнул балконную дверь, и они вышли на крышу.

Там, у самого края, на возвышении стояла маленькая серебристая ракета.

Можно было подумать, что она не настоящая, но Антон Старк давно уже играл только во взрослые игры.

Он взял в руки такую же серебристую панель и нажал подряд несколько клавиш.

Из миниатюрного сопла полыхнуло ослепительно белым, и ракета, вращаясь на бешеной скорости, ушла в небо, оставляя за собой тонкий след.

Задрожала на немыслимой высоте и вдруг взорвалась, освещая небо яркой вспышкой, рассыпалась радужным фонтаном, дробясь на искрящиеся звезды, разукрашивая все вокруг, и Стас, не в силах больше сдерживаться, ткнулся лбом в теплый Антошин свитер с оленями и разрыдался.

Антон обхватил его обеими руками и притянул к себе.

— Не нравится подарок?

Стас замотал головой.

— Не надо плакать, пожалуйста. Праздник же.

Антон нежно целовал белобрысую макушку, гладил Стаса по спине, не зная, как утешить.

Он коснулся виска. И целовал, целовал влажными горячими губами, но Стасик только сильнее вцепился в него руками.

Тогда Тони взял лицо Стаса в свои ладони, чтобы заглянуть в полные слез глаза:

— Загадай желание.

Стас накрыл его ладони своими и прошептал, судорожно глотая слезы:

— Оно уже сбылось.

Двое стояли на крыше, не размыкая объятий, а праздничный фейерверк, поднимаясь все выше и выше, расцвечивал небо яркими букетами вспышек.

***

Никто не знает, чем закончилась эта история, но поговаривают, что много лет спустя Лерочка Ястребова, бортпроводница большого лайнера на международных авиалиниях, увидела в вип-салоне человека, удивительно похожего на Стаса.

Только был он выше ростом и шире в плечах, но невероятные голубые глаза и теплая улыбка определенно принадлежали Капитанову.

Он достал из кармана необычного вида телефонный аппарат, набрал номер из девяти цифр и, услышав голос абонента на том конце провода, счастливо улыбнулся:

— Да, Тони, скоро буду дома.


End file.
